revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Engagement
Engagement is the 20th episode of Season 2 also the 42nd episode overall. Summary Emily plots her next move in her new role as Daniel's fiancée, while Aiden struggles with the re-engagement. Meanwhile, Jack learns more than he bargained for, and desperate times call for desperate measures as Conrad's gubernatorial numbers slip after Victoria's big reveal on Nightline. Recap Emily goes all out to prove to Daniel that she’s committed to him. She presents him with two one-way tickets to Paris. They leave in two weeks. There will be a party to announce the news to the world. Needless to say, Victoria is not pleased by any of this. Neither is Aiden. He’s taking comfort in the fact that when all this is over, he and Emily can be together. Conrad expects a bump in the polls thanks to his son’s engagement news. He asks Daniel to wait to announce his departure from Grayson Global until after the election. As for the queen, the search for Victoria’s firstborn son is on. Nolan gets back his company for helping with this mission. Aiden is caught off guard when Daniel reveals that he knows that his father was the baggage handler who was suspected of putting a bomb on Flight 197. He tries to explain himself, but to no avail. Aiden wants Nolan to help him get Emily to give up her mission. He wants to drain the Grayson bank account before they officially remove him as treasurer. Nolan needs help from the Fa1c0n, who gives him a riddle to solve. He also learns that Victoria gave her son, Patrick, $5 million to disappear. The Fa1c0n (her real name is Edith) adds that the Initiative can’t activate Carrion without her. Ashley says showing Conrad the photo of him with the governor’s wife, Allison Stoddard, has gotten her back into the inner circle. Jack steps up his mission to derail the campaign by showing the incriminating picture to Victoria, who notices that things have chilled between him and Emily. She also mentions that Jack was the reason her first engagement was called off. Later, Victoria pays a visit to Allison Stoddard, who assures her that she only wants to get out of the governor’s mansion. She’s been feeding Conrad info to help him defeat her husband, who is in failing health. She advises Victoria to limit her own husband to one term for his own good. Victoria makes a sweet, disingenuous toast welcoming Emily into the family… again. The two of them have a private chat. Victoria knows the look of a woman in love and she doesn’t see it in her future daughter-in-law. Emily mentions all the memories of love and betrayal that must be present regarding David Clarke. She leaves Victoria alone on her front porch. Emily later confronts Takeda about his role in exposing Aiden to the Graysons. She feels that he has put them both at risk. Takeda reminds her that the path she walks is for her alone. He warns that the Initiative is planning a second strike to profit from chaos. He’s there to stop them. Charlotte is still in a dark place, but she accepts Emily’s offer to be Maid of Honor at her wedding. This nice moment ends when Regina pops by with a black, plastic bag for Charlotte. The two of them head off to get into more trouble together. Charlotte gets sick outside of a club. Declan tries to take her home, but a cop has other ideas. He arrests Charlotte. Declan doesn’t have enough money to bail her out, but Regina does. The two of them head off to find an ATM. They don’t know that Daniel has already bailed out his sister. Charlotte shocks her big brother by letting him know that she’s pregnant. Jack confronts Emily about her plan to marry Daniel. He learns that she stepped away because Amanda was pregnant and he had a brand new life ahead of him. Jack says that’s not the case anymore. Emily promises to tell him the truth someday. That’s not gonna work. Jack advises her to go be with her new family. In other news, Nolan figures out the Fa1c0n’s riddle. Her numeric pass key matches her high score on Street Fighter. He makes plans to meet up with Aiden, who receives a visit from Takeda. The teacher and his student exchange threats. Aiden vows to tell Emily about Takeda’s true mission if he tries to shut him down. Takeda realizes that he’s lost Aiden. He takes off his jacket and pulls out two swords. The two men engage in a violent fight to the death. Aiden realizes that his teacher was never going to let them go. Takeda gets the upper hand. Aiden is in a tough spot, but he manages to snap a sword and impale Takeda. His teacher is dead. Aiden meets with Nolan to drain all Grayson accounts. Emily tries to stop them, but it’s too late. The Graysons are officially bankrupt. On the bright side, it looks like Conrad will win the election in a walk. At the Stowaway, Victoria knows that Jack wants to destroy Conrad’s campaign. She just doesn’t know why. Jack plays her the tape where Conrad vaguely ordered Amanda’s murder. The lights in the bar go out. Actually, lights everywhere are extinguished. Declan and Regina are locked inside an ATM vestibule. Everyone is panicked. Everyone but the Fa1c0n. She knows exactly what’s happening. Carrion has been activated. Source: Recap by ABC Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda *Susan Park as Edith Lee *Jessica Tuck as Alison Stoddard *Seychelle Gabriel as Regina George Co-Starring Cast *Maggie Mae Reid as Grace *Phillip Marshall Tyler as Cop Quotes : Emily: Le blanc ou le rouge? : Daniel: Red ---- : Victoria: You and I have both made mistakes. The difference is, I don’t make them twice. : Daniel: Except bastard children, I guess. ---- : Jack: They say politics makes for strange bedfellows. ---- : Declan: Do you know why you're supposed to bury a politician 100 feet down? Because deep down, they're really good people. ---- : Victoria: How…repetitious. ---- : Nolan: I searched everything from Sinatra to Snooki. No love. ---- : Charlotte (to Daniel): Good luck tonight. And this year, try not to shoot anyone. ---- : Regina (to Declan): Great, she sees you, she pukes. ---- : Nolan (to Aiden): You could be my bodyguard. And I could be your Whitney. ---- : Nolan: It’s a sub-zero world when your own sensei stabs you in the back. ---- : Victoria: Here we are, that impressive ring ready to spirit my son once again a way to here. : Emily: Paris was Daniel's idea, Victoria. : Victoria: Oh, Emily. I was not born yesterday. I know more than anyone just how acceptable my son can be. : Emily: We couldn't be happier. Of course, they are certain things we need to work out. I want two children, Daniel is lobbying for three. Either way you'll make a terrific grandmother, Victoria, And we'll put a picture up, so that they can see you. : Victoria: I know what a woman in love looks like and that's not you. Not one year ago, and not today. : Emily: I understand why you're on edge Victoria. Especially, here, tonight. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you to spend time in David Clarke's old House, And the very swing that Amanda told me he built for her .. the memories of love, and betrayal that must flood in .. I'll give you a moment. Since you so clearly need one. ---- : Jack: They say politics makes for strange bedfellows. Folks tend to come to conclusions when they see two people supposed to be enemies acting like friends. : Victoria: The opposite of you and Emily Thorne. You used to be very close, right? I couldn't help but notice a chill in your friendship. Did she tell you she's re-engaged to my son? : Jack: I can't say I'm surprised. : Victoria: Yes. Well, I don't imagine you'll be receiving an invitation to the engagement party. Seeing as your tyrst with her was the reason they broke it off the first time .. What, didn't you know that? .. Oh, Jack, My apologies. ---- : Nolan (to Aiden): You're gonna need something to do when Emily finishes her end game. ---- Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Gallery Videos Revenge 2x20 Promo "Engagement" (HD)|thumb|Extended promo Pictures Engagement 1.jpg|Victoria Has a Drink in The Stowaway Engagement 2.jpg|Jack Plays a Recording for Victoria Engagement 3.jpg|Jack Looks Serious Engagement 4.jpg|Victoria Visits The Stowaway Engagement 5.jpg|Ashley Talks to Jack Engagement 6.jpg|Nolan and Victoria Talk Engagement 7.jpg|Nolan and Victoria Exchange a Glance Engagement 8.jpg|Victoria and Conrad Have an Intense Conversation Engagement 9.jpg|Victoria and Conrad Attend a Party Engagement 10.jpg|Nolan Looks Interested in What Victoria Has to Say Engagement 11.jpg|Jack Holds a Candle on Emily's Porch Engagement 12.jpg|Jack Talks to Emily Engagement 13.jpg|Emily and Jack Have an Emotional Conversation Engagement 14.jpg|Emily and Nolan Talk Engagement 15.jpg|Daniel Talks to Emily and Nolan Engagement 16.jpg|The Fa1c0n in jail Engagement 17.jpg|The Falcon Looks Smug Engagement 18.jpg|Nolan Talks to Edith Lee Engagement 19.jpg|The Falcon Waits Behind Bars Engagement 20.jpg|Nolan and The Falcon Have a Conversation Major Events *Satoshi Takeda is killed by Aiden Mathis. *The Carrion program turns off New York's power and is currently in blackout. *The Graysons learn the truth of Aiden's father, leading to Aiden getting fired from Grayson Global. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes